true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Davy Jones (Pirates of The Caribbean)
Davy Jones is the overall main antagonist of the Pirates of The Caribbean franchise. He serves as the main antagonist of Pirates of The Caribbean - Dead Man's Chest and it's sequel Pirates of The Caribbean - At World's End. He is a cruel, vicious and vengeful pirate who seeks to destroy whoever crosses paths with him by taking both their heart and their soul. He is portrayed by Bill Nighy who also played Rattlesnake Jake in Rango. History Past Davy Jones was once a regular man who fell in love with Calypso. Calypso asked Davy Jones to look after the souls of the people who died at sea, and then come back to her with lots of success. However, as he came back to the shore 10 times to look for her, he never found her, and he started thinking that she betrayed him for another man. He then devoted himself to rule the seven seas, and for his cruelty Calypso had punished him that he shall now become an octopus-human like beast and he will remain cruel forever. Eversince, Davy Jones plotted to cause others the same misery which he had gone through, thus tearing the heart and soul of whoever he shall cross paths with apart. Dead Man's Chest Davy Jones at first asks James Norrington if he feels dead. He offers Norrington an escape from his misery; to join his crew and serve The Flying Dutchman. Davy then asks William "Will" Turner what his purpose is in life. Will answers that his current mission is to help Jack Sparrow defeat him. However, Jones then ambushes Sparrow and his crew, and takes them on a voyage, with an attempt to destroy them to their heart and soul. Jones then requests Jack to find him a hundred souls and therefore, he will let Jack and his crew go without destroying them. During the next while, Jones is challenged by Will to play the liar's dice game. The bargen was that if William would win, Jones would have to let him and everyone go, but if Jones would win, then he would sell his soul to The Flying Dutchman and it's crew forever. Jones however does not keep to his side of the bargen, and gives Will the opportunity to live, but still keeps him captive and gives him only a glimpse of where the chest with his heart is. William during the night steals the chest, and escapes together with Jack and the rest of the crew. Davy Jones then sends The Kraken to kill the entire crew, but he failed to do so, because the monstrous creature was defeated by Jack and his loyalists. It was revealed that Norrington stole the heart of Davy Jones, attempting to hand it to Cutler Beckett so he could stab the heart and kill Davy Jones. However, Beckett ultimately convinces Norrington that it's not worth killing the legendary humanoid, and they decided together to use that as an opportunity and to bargen with Davy Jones. Davy asked them to help him conquer The Seven Seas, and in return, Beckett and Norrington expected Davy to assist them against the pirates. At World's End Beckett confronts Davy Jones, who attempts to betray him. Beckett reveals that now Norrington controls him as part of their bargen to assure that he keeps his part of the deal and helps both Norrington and Beckett end the pirates for good. He then kills Governor Swann, and sends him on a boat to serve his sentence, thus destroying him completely. Davy Jones then goes to hunt down the pirates, asking who their leader is so he could imprison her. As Norrington arrives, he recognizes Elizabeth, but once again he attempts to betray Norrington and Beckett, so he secretly orders Boostrap Bill Turner to kill Norrington, who immediately suspects that Jones is about to betray him and therefore he decides to release the prisoners of The Flying Dutchman. However, Boostrap wounds Norrington heavily, and Jones arrives, thus asking Norrington if he feels dead before destroying him completely. Davy Jones then arrives to a meeting with Beckett and Will Turner. Beckett asks him about Calypso, and Jones replies that she must have been long gone as she is nothing but a pile of ash. Will Turner however revealed that The Brethren Court made an agreement with Beckett to release her. An obsessive, lustful and yet very enraged Davy Jones disagrees with Beckett's methods, and declares that he will imprison her forever. Will Turner then protected Calypso from death and reminded Jones that he once loved her. Jones however refused to listen, and quickly demanded Beckett to have Calypso murdered or imprisoned forever, as he would make things personal towards her. Davy Jones then confronts Calypso in prison. Calypso reminded him of the good old days, and that his heart was belonging once to her and her only. She promised to break him free of that spell, but Jones escaped her kindness and remained a cruel beast forever more. Davy Jones then went to assist Beckett in capturing the pirates, who offered Beckett a bargen; as he shall imprison Jack Sparrow and let the other pirates go. However, Davy Jones later realized that Calypso is now released from her mortal form, and therefore, he goes to kill Jack and his crew, and he betrays Beckett once and for all, thus obtaining the chest for himself and killing it's keeper, Ian Mercer. He then confronted Jack Sparrow and attempted to kill him and his crew, as he started a massive battle between his crew and the pirates. Jack Sparrow however obtained his heart, and threatened to kill him. He then remarked that Jack is a cruel man. Jack however explained to him that cruel is a matter of perspective. Out of anger, Davy Jones stabs Will Turner to death. Boostrap Bill Turner however protects his son at all costs, and fights with Jones. Davy then attempts to kill Bill Turner, but Jack and Elizabeth both manage to stab Jones' heart together, in order to save Will's life. Jones then mumbles Calypso's name in vain, before he falls into the sea and vanishes. Personality Davy Jones is a heartless, emotionless, tyrannical, diabolical, satanic and cruel monarch who desires to rule The Seven Seas by corrupting whoever shall cross paths with him and turn everyone into his immortal slaves as against the duty which Calypso has given him; to protect the immortals and from corruption. He became a totally dark monster who is bent on wreaking havoc for his own satisfaction, and he has ambitions to turn the world into a dark, cold and heartless place. Even Calypso, who had feelings for him, has said that he has corrupted his purpose and so himself, as he hides his previous nature from her as he was once a normal human. He tells Calypso that his heart will always belong to her just because her fate was to seek revenge on The Brethren Court, which means that he is only a monster and just made out of pure evil molecules. He had lost any empathy or emotions since Calypso was not found in the docks of town after he searched for her at these docks 10 times. When Sparrow tells him that cruel is a matter of perspective, he sarcastically asks ïs it?" and stabs William Turner in his chest. His plans were eventually foiled by Sparrow who stabbed his heart, and caused him to fall into the sea, thus mentioning Calypso at his last breathe in attempt to still get his revenge on her and everyone else around him. Trivia He is currently one of the three POTC villains to be Totally Dark, along with Blackbeard and Salazar.Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Total Darkness Category:Totalitarians Category:Movie Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Assasins Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Jingoist Category:Tyrants Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Cold Hearted Category:Foremost Category:Nihilists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Genocidal Category:Enforcers Category:Minions Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spree Killers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Monarch Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psycopaths Category:Brutes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Presumed Deceaced Category:Abusers Category:Defeated Category:Masochists Category:Nemesis Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wealthy Category:Mutilators Category:Warlords Category:Narcists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Ambitious Category:Vandals Category:Tricksters Category:Devil/Satan Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Leaders Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Empowered Category:Immortals Category:Usurpers Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Destroyer Category:Extortionists